Bad to Good?
by lita-herondale
Summary: Annabeth Chase, known drug dealer, moves from San Francisco to New York to escape the police and her troubled past. Changing everything, she lets nobody in her life, except for Thalia Grace. When jock Percy Jackson tries to stop her from dealing drugs, he takes some for himself and becomes an addict. But when Annabeth actually gets feelings for him, what will she do to stop him?


**A/N: AHHH new story! I hope this goes well, lol. Percabeth, and all the outfits mentioned in this chapter are in my bio.**

**Also, whenever there is something like this in the story:**

**That means it's a line break.**

**Prologue:**

"Oh gosh," I muttered to myself while running on the cold cement. "Run!" I screamed to nobody in particular.

I was running in the opposite direction from the site of where it happened. I think two or three of our guys were caught.

"Annabeth! Over here!" I heard someone whisper from behind me. They were hiding behind a car. I ran to his direction. He told me to duck, and to be quiet. After a tense three minutes, we heard the sirens pass us.

"Thank the gods," I whispered. "Who do you think was caught?"

"I think Connor and Travis. Possibly Kronos, as well."

I sighed in defeat. "At least you're okay, Luke."

He hugged me tightly and patted down my bob. Nobody knew it actually was a wig, except for him.

After a moment of silence, he looked into my stormy grey eyes with his blue ones. Luke was always so beautiful, but his personality, I realized was not.

"Annabeth, whatever happens, you know we can't be here anymore. Right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we can't stay here. Not in San Francisco. We can't." he looked at me in complete seriousness.

I was taken back. "Why?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Because they'll find us. The police, I mean. My only option is to go to Greece. Some relatives live there. And I need to leave now. There's no time. You go somewhere too."

"You know what happened to my parents, Luke, you're the only one that knows! I don't have anywhere to go! I have no where to go!" I felt as if everything in me were collapsing.

_I knew we shouldn't have done that! It's all my fault! I could have stopped this._

"I don't know. I need to go, Annabeth. I love you."

I was still at a loss for words. "Luke, you can't just-"

We heard the sirens again. They were closer than they were before.

I didn't know what to do without him. He was my rock. He helped me whenever I needed it, no matter how much he hurt me, mentally and physically. Maybe that's why I stayed with him. I knew that I would become nothing.

"Annabeth. I'm sorry," he paused for a second. "If they ever show up… You know who… Tell them I love them." He ran off into the distance, leaving me alone, confused, and worse of all, with nobody.

**Chapter One:**

I have been on this train for 2 days. All I had was a crumpled up hundred dollar bill in my pocket, and it wasn't even real. Luke gave it to me.

"_Luke! Why are we even doing this? I had good grades. I was happy with our relationship the way it was, and now you decided to join him, bringing me in this with you. I won't do it." I hissed, while grabbing his arm. He has been ignoring me since the morning, probably because he found out I knew about how he was screwing Abigail Lindberg, the new girl. _

_Why was I even still with him?_

"_We're doing this for money. You need money for you mom, and I need money for… other reasons." _

_ "Why do you never tell me anything? You're always lying to me." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I rubbed a tear out of the corner of my eye. _

'_I can't let him see me cry.' He had a sincere look of guilt and hugged me. I felt safe in his arms. But for some reason, I felt like he was lying to me. I felt like he wasn't guilty for what he did to me. What he's done to me. _

_ "One day," he whispered in my ear. "I'll tell you. When it's safe." He reached out and took my hand. He opened my palm and put in a hundred dollar bill. My eyes widened, realizing what he gave me and I immediately gave it back. _

"_No, no, no, no, no. I will not take money from you, Luke." _

_ "It's not real. Use it in emergencies. Only emergencies. Do you understand?" he said seriously, while taking the bill and putting it in my pocket. _

_ "I understand, Luke, but we need to talk-" _

_ "Shh. No talking," he put a finger up to my lips. "Come on. Let's go to my place." he said while taking me by the arm, winking._

_ I giggled and said, "Okay!"_

How could I have been so stupid? I just took him back, after all the countless times he hooked up with another girl. The countless times he called me something, the times he hit me. I was frail, scared, and weak. I didn't understand how to truly love someone.

"_I don't know. I need to go, Annabeth. I love you."_

He didn't love me. He used me. Used me like I was a friend with benefits and used me for my knowledge. To get good grades, and for me to hack into things for him.

The only boyfriend I had before Luke was a boy named Thomas in fifth grade, and our "love" consisted of chasing each other on the playground and picking each other as partners. Even back then, Thomas cheated on me with a girl named Lindsay. I took him back after, though. He apologized and gave me the snacks from his lunch every day for a week.

I wasn't good with boys. I wasn't good at anything other than school work, and my reputation slowly started to move from the school nerd to the school _dealer._ All because of Luke.

And now, instead of me enjoying my sophomore year, like any other sixteen year old, I'm on a train going to New York with a fake one hundred dollar bill, wearing a tight hot pink dress, with fifty year old weirdos staring at me.

I've always wanted to be an architect. It was so fascinating to me. Staring at all these buildings in New York, I had all these questions, like how were they made, when were they made, who made them, etc. I thought that if I do good in school, I can go to a good college and study being an architect. But, my bad decisions led to me being here. In New York City. Jobless, homeless, friendless, and worse of all, parentless.

With my fake hundred dollar bill, I found a store that sold basically everything and bought extensions, hair dye, some food, and a jacket. After I chomped down the food hungrily, I found a gas station and went into the bathroom.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw how much older I looked. Only months ago, I had a brown colored bob that was actually a wig and wore revealing dresses that were mostly pink. I wore pounds and pounds of makeup with Spandex and high heels. My grades started slipping up, and I did this only for the attention of Californian heart-throb, Luke Castellan. After losing my V card to him at a stupid party, we became girlfriend and boyfriend. Why? I don't know. He felt sorry for me? I feel sorry for how pathetic I was.

After the incident, I took off my wig and burned it. My hair is much longer now, blonde, and probably up to my chest. My face looks uglier without all that makeup, but I am unrecognizable without it, and I don't want to be found by the cops. I burned my dress as well. All I have is the jacket I bought at that store, and some pants I found at the "free" box at a thrift store.

I took the hair dye and died a pink stripe in my hair, and took the surprisingly good extensions and clipped them to my hair. It looked pretty good and felt pretty good as well. It was probably up to my waist now.

"Well, Annabeth Chase," there was a pause. "Your new name… Is Celia Blackthorn. Because why the hell not."

I went around the city, and found a high school named Goode. School wasn't starting for two more days. I asked a random man to enroll for me, by using my "seductive ways" as Luke liked to call it.

Am I a slut? Yes.

Am I proud of it? No.

But I have to do what I have to do. My parents are dead because of me, and so far, in New York I haven't found any people willing to let me deal for them. I'm not going to an orphanage because they will found out who I am, resulting in me going to jail. The man that enrolled me for school gave me some money, told me about a motel close by, and told me to call him one day. He gave me his number, looked at me like I was a piece of meat, and walked away.

The second he turned away I ripped up the paper and threw it away. I ran to the motel, and actually for once in my life wished for school to start.

I was as hungry as a dog. All my money ran out, but the good news was that I found a dealer. He was willing to let me try to sell some of his stuff, and I decided that I would do it at school.

I would do my homework. I wouldn't fight with anyone, wouldn't become friends with anyone, wouldn't let anyone know anything real about my past. Everything would be lies. Until I got to go to the college I wanted to go to, which luckily, was out of the country. I especially wouldn't become romantically in love with someone. I didn't know how to, and it was too dangerous. I would just deal to some people, do some homework, get good grades, go back to the motel, and deal some more. School was starting tomorrow, and I decided to go get some money. My dealer told me about some people, and I needed to get some stuff so I can actually live. I didn't have things people take for granted, like clothes, deodorant, or even toothpicks. My goal was to get an apartment to myself, which actually wouldn't take long because I would get a lot of money from doing this.

I was scared. I was terrified. This was the first time I was alone. I had Luke, but now, he's gone.

_Everything was going to be ok,_ Luke would say all the time.

But Luke always lied to me.

**A/N: Woah. Large chapter. Thanks for reading it, if you did! Remember, the outfit(s) are in my bio. I know Annabeth is not like herself, but that's only for the sake of the plot. This is an AU. Maybe when she meets Percy things will change for the better, or for the worse? (insert evil laugh here)  
>Check out my other PJO story, "Taken Away". It is actually pretty successful, which I find really crazy. Thanks for the support, guys!<br>**


End file.
